Epi 35 Family Reunion
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: You may think it's just family episode, but it's more than that! This is the end of Season 1 and I want your opinion on who the stranger should be. I already know who I want it to be, but who do you guys want


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 35 "Family Reunion"

Now that all my children were married and living on their own, I desired to go up to the surface and visit my parents and tell them all about our adventures in Slugterra. I also took my brother with me and my wife to see them and if they had the strength, then we would show them the land itself.

Theme Song

After we had dressed to surface clothing, we all went to the secret chair that led to the surface and we went up, one by one, until we were all in the sewers. We made our way up to the streets and found ourselves in the city where I grew up in for 15 years. We came to our old house and found our parents, sitting by the table; eating their dinner and talking to each other. My father and mother were in there late 60's, but still had much strength and youth in them. I cleared my throat, which gave them a bit of a shock. They asked me who I was, so I replied "Donbri den" (Good day in Ukrainian). "Bash sin preyshov do vas" I replied crying (your son has come to you). "Yvan? Is that really you?" they said curiously happy. "Yup, it's me and I've come to see how you two have been doing" I told them as I hugged them both. I introduced them to my wife and Lesyk also said his greetings. "How are things in that land that you live in now?" they asked anxiously. "That is the main reason why I have come to visit. To show you the beautiful land that I love and protect." I told them. "You want to show us the land of Slugterra?" they asked shocked. "You will not regret it, I promise you." I said smiling.

My parents packed a few of their things for their stay and came with us to the drop. "Hold on" I told them. "Wait, what!?" they asked as the chair shot down the shaft. I put an extra chair on the machine so that neither parent would chicken out once they saw what it did. Once we all got back down, my parents stood in awe of the land that stood in front of them. We entered my palace and they didn't know what to say. "How did you establish all this?" they asked shocked with joy. "Much of the credit goes to my great, great, great grandfather who helped me get started with what he established; I just improved it to the highest quality." I replied. I gave them a tour of the whole palace, even though it took 3 days! I called my children to come back to my house to meet their grandparents. As soon as I reported to them, they all arrived as quick, as a fly to dead flesh. My parents were filled with joy to see their new grandchildren and gave my marriage their full blessing and my father (a priest) blessed all my children and Rose's little boy (still in the womb).

All of this was not public knowledge because I wanted to keep this secret unless my parents wanted to be known. My mother told me that my sister was also married to a lovely husband named Liam who she had been together with for some time. I congratulated her, and gave my parents money to take back for themselves to the surface along with money for all my sibling and even a slug for each of my sisters and brother and for each of my parents. Ilia I gave a Roboslug, Olenka I gave a Tormado slug, and Ksenia I gave a Frostcrawler slug. I told them that these slugs may never be discovered by anyone in the whole world and if they are then they must return them to me immediately and if my brother Ilia tried to experiment with his roboslug, he needed to come with me to Slugterra for experiments. My siblings thanked me for my presents to them and also asked to see Slugterra.

We took them all to visit and they all left after I gave a tour of my house and home. I bided them farewell and one by one they made their way back up to live their lives on the surface. I felt sad that my family couldn't stay to live with us, but I still had my own family and my team to keep me company.

While I was taking a relaxing walk through Slugterra while I noticed a strange looking flower, it looked evil and sick. I didn't want to approach it because my scanner told me that it was an unknown species. I called my scientists to examine it and tell us what it is, but by the time they arrived, a vine from the plant grabbed my leg and pulled me toward it! I tried to break free, but I couldn't and I couldn't shoot any of my slugs fast enough to save me. As it pulled me toward itself, it emitted some type of gas and that's the last things I remember. I had always told Joseph that if I ever died, then he would inherit half of everything that I had and the other half would go to Anna, but Joseph would become the new leader for the God Squad and of my home.

_**The rest of the this episode is going to be written from my friend Joseph's point of view.**_

By the time that the scientists arrived, Yvan was gone, but he left tracks that led us to a cave, in which we heard some strange growling and snarling. We took out some flashlights and began to search for the source of the sound, but what we found still scars me today. We found Yvan walking like an animal and transformed into some sort of beast, almost like those orc creatures except a human version. When he noticed us, he charged at us like a rhino and shooting, because he had lost none of his skill! We knew that we had to retreat because he could have even killed us if he wished. So now there were only 3 options: Have the Masters defeat him and lock him up, try and break the spell with love from Anna, or find the plant and destroy it after taking samples. We decided to try the love method first, but first we needed to find him because Yvan disappeared. Even though he was gone we were able to trace a sent which the "poison" (which took over Yvan) was leaving behind.

The trail led us to a small cave far away from civilization and again he was acting like an animal, but this time we made sure that he didn't notice us. We sent in Anna to try and talk to him while we sat in the darkness just in case things went south. Anna tried to speak to Yvan, but he chased her out of the cave along with all of us! So then we tried the other two options didn't work, but there was good news as well. Our chemists told us that there was a cure, a special type of blue flower, a pink acid water sample called "Dragon's blood", and finally a very rare and expensive fruit which only sprout once every 7 years! The blue flower was guarded by the Shadowclan since people used them for their own personal use, but soon there were very few, so the Shadowclan took the rest and guarded them.

We travelled to find them to ask them for one of the flowers to save our leader and friend. They eventually found the Shadowclan and asked them the flower, but they strictly forbade that they ask them for it ever again. When we told them why we needed, they were shocked, apologized and gave us one the flowers and asked if they could help us in any way. I told them that we probably not get all the supplied without them so I thanked them above the limit of gratitude. We decided that we could buy the fruit and the Shadowclan would take the dangerous journey and get a sample of the Dragon's blood.

We sent out word in Slugterra that we would pay $73,000 for only 1lb of the fruit! After only 1 day a man told us that he would sell his fruit to us for $134,000 for the pound that we needed, but no less. We told him that we would not accept that price, but we offered him $100,001 for the fruit which he unhappily agreed to. When we arrived to give him the money he told us that he changed his mind and the new price was $121,000. We told him that we would get the money soon, but when he realized that we were probably willing to offer any price he demanded $246,000! So we told him "When we get that $100,000, that's all you getting, but if you don't accept that price again, then we will take it by FORCE!" This really made the man frightened, so he agreed on $100,000. He also asked why we wanted the fruit so much so we told him why. When he heard that we were helping Yvan he told us "What you helping Yvan? He saved my life once, and my whole family! Please take the fruit and do what you can to save him".

On the Shadowclan's side, we don't know the story of how they got the Dragon's Blood, but they didn't look very happy when they got back with the Dragon's Blood. Since only Yvan was the only one who was able to use the Shadowtalker, we didn't even bother asking why they were so sad (Yvan was teaching me how to use it). So now that we had all the ingredients to make the cure, our scientists began to formulate the cure. It took them a few days, but it was finally ready. Even though it was complete, they told us that there may be a possibility that it may not work, but not only that, if any of us were exposed to it, certain side effects would be applied to us. We put on tight protective suits and headed out to the cave where Yvan was hiding.

We put the cure into a bowl of water which we baited him to come and drink from and be cured. We whistled for him to come out, which he did (took a while). We waited for him to drink from the bowl, but when he did, he just walked back into his cave and nothing changed. Our hearts were broken; our greatest friend, advisor, and leader was gone forever, never to return to us again. Our souls sank in sorrow that our greatest friends was gone and we would never see him again.

Suddenly someone with a black hood and robe got through the front door security and was about to enter the castle! We all assembled at the door, just in case it was a brother of Balroun or something, but it wasn't anyone with supernatural powers, but who on earth could bet our security and not have any powers? Yvan was a mutated creature, Balroun was dead (hell all the villains were dead), so unless this was some kind of new villain or friend we had no idea who it was. The man said "Put away your weapons, I come in peace. Where is my friend Yvan Choly? I have just come a long was to see him". I asked him who he was and how he knew Yvan Choly, but then shot a Slicksilver which took away all our weapons, then a polo slug which tripped us all and before we knew it, we at his mercy. He then took off hoof and revealed himself.


End file.
